smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stingle (Expanded AU)
Stingle 'is a new character from the Smurfs Season 10 who first appears in the episode of the same name. He is a Scorpomouse - a cross of a mouse and scorpion, and is smaller than a Smurf (most likely bug-sized). He lives at Greedy's house inside of a hole. Background Information Stingle is not particularly evil, but he cause troubles for Greedy Smurf, often stealing his smurfberry-made food for his own accord. Sometimes he and the Smurfs join forces in order to defeat a greater common foe. Other times he gets into trouble with Snappy Smurfling who wants to use him as a toy, or with Mystico and Hethera who want to eat/use him for something. For example: ''being a fish's bait or being their pet. Eventually he becomes best friends with Smurfette and - later - Acorn after helping her save the other pixies from the Wartmongers. And following that he befriends Nat and Sassette, later Moxette who like hear him singing Listen to the Mocking Bird, due to the word "Mocking"; he always hangs out with them. He can usually be found sitting on their shoulders. Stingle is also known to dislike seeing someone crying (especially if it is a female) as seen when he refuses to help Acorn save her friends: as he walks away he hears her crying, so he says, "Oh, I don't like to see someone crying -'' e''specially a girl!" Then he changes his mind and agrees to help her. Appearance Stingle's upper body is that of a light grey mouse attached to a red scorpion's lower half. His tail has a stinger (hence his name) that injects a deadly poison. He wears a blue "pork pie" hat and a green bow tie. Voice Actor(s) He talks in a high-pitched squeaky voice and loves to sing; he can usually be found singing "Listen to the Mocking Bird". The best person for this would be Rob Paulsen. Quotes I'm dreaming now of Hally Sweet Hally (sweet Hally) I'm dreaming now of Hally For the thought of her is one that never dies She's sleeping in the valley The valley (the valley) She's sleeping in the valley And the mocking bird is singing where she lies Listen to the mocking bird (listen to the mocking bird) The mocking bird is still singing over her grave Listen to the mocking bird (listen to the mocking bird) Still singing where the weeping willows wave '~Stingle '''singing "Listen to the Mocking Bird" ''So, he wants to be a pilot? That's all i need to know! '~Stingle '''thinking aloud ''This is worst than being chased by Spider-Rats '''~Stingle '''mentioning the '''Spider-Rats Boss! Boss! Boss! BOSS!! ~Stingle 'shouting ''P-please boss, do anything to me, but don't throw me at that briar patch '''~Stingle '''begging to '''Mystico Okay, okay i'll help you boss, just stop crying, alright? ~Stingle '''deciding to help '''Acorn Trivia *His character, personality, and mannerisms are based off of Jerry Mouse'', Buzzy the Crow, and ''Bugs Bunny. *He loves to eat/steal Greedy's smurfberry-made food, a trait from Jerry Mouse. *He calls everybody a "boss" which makes them underestimate him. *He loves to sing ''Listen to the Mocking Bird, ''a trait from Buzzy the Crow. *He always calls Greedy "boss" and frequently says, "That's all I want to know, another trait from Buzzy." *He is quite the prankster, especially towards Greedy and Snappy, a trait from both Jerry and Buzzy. *He dislikes to see someone crying (especially if it is a female), a trait from Bugs Bunny. *During his debut, it is revealed that he was an ordinary Scorpomouse until he drank one of Papa Smurf's potions which made him intelligent and able to talk like a human. *Despite being a prankster, he is more for a trickster because he only pulls a fast one on somebody if he is in danger and needs a getaway plan. *In Stingle Meets Acorn, it is revealed that his full name is Stingoson W. Scorpomouse. *Like the Smurfs staying out of humans' sight, Stingle tends to stay out of Smurfs' sight. *Stingle generally tells his name to whom he considers "friends", but he introduces himself to Greedy naturally (maybe by mistake). Category:Scorpomice Category:Males Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Combination Breeds Category:Animals Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Comical voices